


Prompt 6: Bread

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 day, 100 prompts, AU, Barry is about the same age, Bread, But Barry is smaller, Hartley is about eleven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is an unsafe place for orphans, especially the younger ones, but it's okay because at least they aren't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 6: Bread

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to do a story like this but it ended up like this so oh well.

Dim light filtered through the crack of the lid. It landed across the face of the dozing boy. Blue eyes squinted open though the image was slightly blurred even with his glasses on though a crack ran through one side. The brunet curled more into himself pulling his ripped jacket closer around him. There was a slight lingering chill from the night before. Feet shuffling outside the dumpster made him pause before he actually moved. Fearfully he held his breath. The noise outside the walled hiding spot grew louder, moving upward as it continued. The lid opened blinding the crouched boy before the area was covered in shadows once more. Shuffling then a pause. The boy was still seeing light spots so was unable to identify the new addition. Luckily he didn’t need to.

“Hartley?” a familiar voice spoke up softley. Hartley blinked still trying to get the light out of his eyes. Squinting a little he saw who it was.

“Barry?” A happy shout was heard before the other boy had him in a hug. Awkwardly Hartley returned the affectionate gesture. Barry pulled back his green eyes alight with glee.

“I thought they had gotten you.” Came the whisper. Hartley scoffed a little as he adjusted his jacket.

“As if those inane fools could have caught me.” Of course his superior tone had to be ruined by what the other children had deemed the kitten sneeze. The other brunette tried to stifle his laughter.

“Oh shut up.” Hartley pushed the boy. Barry just sat back up still giggling as he moved closer to Hartley, snuggling up to his side.

“I am glad your safe though.” Barry admitted. A soft sigh left Hartley as he wrapped an arm around Barry, pulling him closer.

“You spent the night outside.” came the statement.

“I couldn’t find a place to go. After you had ran off the rest of us ended up getting separated.” Barry explained as he moved closer to the warmth.

“If it makes you feel better I saw Caitlin and Cisco briefly.” Hartley informed. He felt Barry relax at that.

“Hey Hartley.”

“Hm?” The small boy moved around a little before pulling something wrapped in cloth.

“Look what I have.” the excitement was clear. Curiously Hartley watched as the thin boy revealed a soft brown loaf.

“Is that…?” Hartley trailed off staring in awe.

“Bread!” Barry proudly showed. At once he broke the loaf in half, holding out to Hartley. As much as he wanted some he shook his head.

“No thanks.”

“Hartley.”

“Barry you n-” Hartley blinked a little in shock. Just as he registered what happened Barry was pulling away.

“Take it, please?” Mutley with a blush Hartley did as instructed. Barry sent him a happy smile as he went back to leaning against him. Nibbling a little at the bread Hartley reflected that sure this life wasn’t ideal but he had friends he could count on.  
 _‘and maybe one that’s something more’_ Hartley thought as he glanced over to Barry who shyly met his gaze,


End file.
